Lips Of An Angel
by eMiiLYx3
Summary: Songfic. The song is Lips Of An Angel by Hinder, hence the title. MerDer. I don't really like it, but I couldn't get it off my mind. Read and see what you think.


_Okay, so for some reason, I don't have Microsoft Word on my computer anymore, so if there are any errors in my writing, sorry, I'm using Notepad to write this. Very annoying. Anyway, just a MerDer songfic. The song is Lips Of An Angel by Hinder. I got back from holidays yesterday, and while I was away I heard this song so many times, and Meredith and Derek kind of came into my head. It's set around the end of season two. I shortened the song a bit, because the lyrics were repeated a few times. So yeah, enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own Greys Anatomy, nor do I own the song used for this fic.

**Lips Of An Angel**

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now._

_Honey why you crying? Is everything okay? _

_I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud._

Derek had just woken up from yet another dream about Meredith after he'd heard his phone ringing. He'd been drifting in and out of sleep all night. Addison had been asleep but had woken up to the ringing of his phone, too. She pretended to be asleep, while straining to hear who had rang. Derek got up and answered his phone.

"Hello, Derek Shepherd speaking," Derek said softly into the speaker. He didn't want to wake Addison; not knowing she was already awake. On the other end, he could hear someone crying softly; a woman. It sounded familier. "Meredith?"

Addison heard him say her name, and listened more carefully.

_Well, my girl's in the next room. _

_Sometimes I wish she was you, _

_I guess we never really moved on. _

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name, _

_It sounds so sweet._

_Coming from the lips of an angel, _

_Hearing those words it makes me weak. _

_And I never wanna say goodbye, _

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful, _

_With the lips of an angel._

Derek wondered what Meredith would be doing calling him so late, she was with Finn and seemed so happy. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, and how all he wanted was her, but he couldn't, he was married to Addison, and she was with Finn. But he wanted her so bad. All he thought about now was Meredith.

"Derek," Meredith whispered so quietly Derek barely heard it. He loved hearing her say his name, he loved everything about her.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight. _

_And yes I've dreamt of you too._

_And does he know you're talking to me? _

_Will it start a fight? _

_No I don't think she has a clue._

He heard her sniff and take a breath, and she started speaking, "Derek, I shouldn't be calling you this late, and I shouldn't be calling you anyway. But I had to ring. I don't know why, but I had a dream about you, you died and it was my fault. Addison was there too, which I guess is okay, because she's your wife. But Addison was watching and crying while I was trying to save you, but Finn was there too, and he was laughing at me. And I don't know what the dream meant, but it scared me. But the thing about Finn laughing at me was stupid, because he'd never do that, he's a good guy, and he really likes me, and I really like him, we'd be great together, but he's no you. And I can't have you because you're married. And you don't really deserve me anyway, because you lied to me. But I had to get this all off my chest, and all I was calling to say was that I love you, Derek Shepherd," and with that, she started crying again, harder this time. Derek felt a tear roll down his face, too. Did Finn know she felt this way? Probably, everyone knew. Addison knew Derek loved Meredith. She hadn't heard much of what Meredith had said, but had distinctively heard her say that she loved Derek. She wasn't going to bother with fighting with Derek about it, there was nothing she could do. She loved Derek, but he loved Meredith. She couldn't compete with Meredith.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name, _

_It sounds so sweet. _

_Coming from the lips of an angel, _

_Hearing those words it makes me weak._

_And I never wanna say goodbye, _

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful, _

_With the lips of an angel. _

_(And I never wanna say goodbye) _

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful, _

_With the lips of an angel._

Derek sighed and pictured Meredith sitting on her bed crying while holding the phone, and it broke his heart. He remembered when they were together and so happy. This would make things complicated, but he didn't care, he was in love with Meredith and had never stopped loving her, "I love you too, Meredith Grey, and I always will."

"I won't give up until we're together," Meredith whispered and hung up, leaving Derek knowing what he had to do, end it with Addison.

Addison heard him say he loved Meredith, and she didn't cry, even though she knew it was over between her and Derek. She felt Derek get back into bed and she tried going back to sleep.

Derek stared at the roof of his trailor and pictured Meredith smiling.

He'd never stop loving Meredith Grey.

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

**End**

_I don't really like the ending to this, or the whole thing really, but it kept coming up on my mind, and I had to get it off and onto the computer. But anyway, tell me what you think. Again, I'm sorry if there are any obvious things wrong punctuation or grammar that I didn't pick up on, I'm used to using Microsoft Word and having it pick up on them, but I had to do it myself this time. Good practise, I guess._


End file.
